


The end of this era

by Iamthedisciple



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthedisciple/pseuds/Iamthedisciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom of Strida, All the children grow up at The National Academy of Training, their path decided for them. But when the king dies, the test to determine who will rule next is taken over by a mysterious figure, trapping the possible heirs inside forever, until only one is left alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of this era

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is an original story of mine, I hope you enjoy it!

The national academy of training was more of like a large city. It had towering skyscrapers full of apartments and classrooms. To the west was right by the sea, and you could smell the ocean air. You could also hear the sirens, singing their sweet song into the moonlit night. To the east and north was the great fairy forest. The fey had ruled over those parts for a long time, and no one dared mess with their land. The south was small towns and roads.

The academy was known across the land of Strida, mostly because everyone in the country had attended there. At birth, children were taken to the academy, raised by the nurses, and attended school at the general academy. At 12, the council of the seers of the future decided which school the student would attend: the school of farmers, the school of medicine, the school of business, the school of law, the school of science, the school of education, the school of magic, the school of seers, the school of knights, and the school of kings. The students chose their career from there, except for the school of kings. They were chosen in pairs, the diplomat and the warrior, and were never allowed to separate. They shared student apartments, and when a pair of kings died, the most qualified pair of age would inherit their lands and responsibilities.

Vivian leaned over the railing of pier 57, long dark hair flowing in the wind. It was nearly 9:00, almost time for the party to start. She heard Vincent open the door and walk over.

“You know, working your gills might not be the best thing to do before a party” He joked. Vivian put her hand against her neck and sighed.

“Siren blood is so fucking strong, especially out here” She said.

“Well, come inside. The diplomats decided on formation Z to welcome the party guests.” Vivian rolled her eyes. The damn diplomats of pier 57 always trying too hard to make a good impression. They had a carousel and a Ferris wheel. Impression was the least of their problems.

Vivian walked into the line and watched Vincent walk over to the doors. He helped open the doors, and the party guests all came in. They all rolled their eyes. This “formation” business was stupid. This was just the monthly king get together. Who cares?

A little later in the night, Vivian had snuck off into a corner with her laptop to finish the presentation for the next day. Ms. Anderson, her siren studies teacher, had asked her to do the lesson on rogue and broken sirens. Vivian would have loved to do this in a bedroom, but sadly, the rest of the pier locked everyone out of the apartments. So Vivian worked, the loud, warm room, wishing desperately to jump into the water. She finished up her speech, closed her laptop, and slid it under her apartment door. She weaved her way through the crowd, finding Vincent. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

“Hey, I’m going to go outside, I need some air” Vivian said. Vincent gave her a ‘don’t you dare’ look.

“You are not going swimming right now” he said. Vivian let out a little laugh.

“Nah, it’s just stuffy in here.” She replied. She began to weave her way to the door. She stepped outside, breathing in the cool autumn air. She heard someone come out behind her. She looked around to see an unfamiliar figure: a dragon. Well, half-dragon. He had leathery green wings coming out of his back, green reptilian eyes, and small green scales around the sides of his face. A full dragon would have larger wings and a larger number of scales on their face, and pretty much everywhere else. The dragon walked up to her and reached out his hand. He looked familiar somehow.

“Hey, I’m Sam. I’m in your siren studies class.” He said.

“That’s where I know you from” Vivian replied, shaking his hand. He smiled, revealing a set of fangs.

“So I heard you’re teaching class tomorrow. Why on earth would a teacher let a student teach?” Sam asked.

“Experience in the subject.” Vivian replied.

“Ah” Sam replied, appearing to feel awkward. Many magical creatures knew at least a bit about what a rogue siren was. Vivian thought of a way to change the subject.

“So, what are you doing at a king party? I haven’t seen you around the piers before” Vivian asked.

“My best friend is a king, and his partner couldn’t make it, so he gave me the invite.” Sam said. Vivian nodded.

“So what school do you go to?” Vivian asked.

“School of law. I want to be a LGBT+ right lawyer, or just a trans rights lawyer.” Sam replied. Vivian nodded again. There was never a shortage of those. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Wow, it’s almost midnight. My friend’s gonna wanna go soon. Nice chatting with you” He said, walking toward the doors. As he went inside, Vivian looked down the street. She could see the light pouring out of the windows of the eclectic shop at pier 54. It was an old, curious shop, selling almost anything you could think of and showcasing wonders. The kings of pier 54 were the best, in Vivian’s opinion.

Vivian walked back inside, finding the head of pier 57, Janice Lovet.

“Hey Jan, can you unlock my apartment? I’m going to try to sleep.” Vivian said. Janice just nodded, pulling out a tablet and pressing a few buttons. Vivian thanked her and went into her apartment. She lied down on her bed. Tomorrow will be good, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
